


The hair story

by Mileventrash1983



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hair Dye, Hey look she posted again, More Fluff, Nancy and el bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileventrash1983/pseuds/Mileventrash1983
Summary: My take on the story of millie's new blonde ends, and some cute girl bonding because they both need it





	The hair story

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, but I like putting things on here because I got positive feedback on my last one so here is another one I guess, hope you enjoy!

It was a sunny afternoon, sometime in late March, and the boys were on their 7th hour of DnD. To El, however, no matter how much she tried to show interest in the boy's campaign, it was more than boring and she knew that she needed to find something to do. Normally on occasions like this, her and Max would go upstairs and watch a movie or talk through the entire campaign (to the annoyance of all the boys, mike included,) but Max hadn't been able to come this time, to El's dismay.

She heard something clatter upstairs, in the vague direction of the bathroom, and she realised, with a breath of relief, that Nancy was upstairs. She crept past the boys and snuck up the stairs. Mike turned towards her,

'El, where are you going?"

She could hear the tinge of sadness in his voice and it broke her heart,

'I need to ask Nancy something,'

She reached Nancy's door and slowly pushed it open, but there was nobody inside

'Nancy!'

'In here El,'

The voice called from the bathroom, but when El looked inside she was greeted with a confusing sight. Nancy was standing in the mirror, holding what looked like a brush, maybe? El wasn't entirely sure. The countertop was a mess of plastic packaging and paper instructions. Nancy was putting some sort of yellow cream in her hair.

' What are you doing?'

'I'm dying my hair, I want it to be this colour,' she showed El the picture on the box, it was a beautiful platinum blonde.

'So your hair will go that colour?'

'Yeah, do you like it?'

'I love it,' she thought for a second 'can you do mine?'

Nancy looked at her in shock for a second, and the thought about it, I mean sure, Hopper might have her head on a stick, and she wasn't even sure she had enough dye for them both, but maybe if she just did the ends and because they both had such dark hair, it probably wouldn't show up that much anyway.

'Let's do it!'

That, however, was easier said than done, because despite talking a big game, Nancy wasn't sure she knew what she was doing, and the process took about three hours in total (time allowed for nancy to try and get the hair dye stain out of her mothers white towels, and off El's ears, and off every other surface in the bathroom)

Despite it being a long and messy process, they were laughing the whole time, and once their hair was dry, Nancy had to give it to herself, she was a pretty damn good hairdresser, Els tips were actually quite blonde, as was Nancy's, and they both loved it.

'Come on, let's go show your boyfriend,' she teased

'He's not my boyfriend!'

'Sureeeee"

As soon as Mike saw her standing on the basement steps, his mouth practically fell open, and he just sort of.. sat there staring at her, which Nancy thought was ridiculously adorable.

'Mike..do you like it?'

Hearing her voice immediately snapped him out of it, 'It's beautiful El, you look beautiful.'

Just then the door rang, 'that'll be Hopper, come on El.'

'Bye mike,'

'Bye El, I love y- your hair.'

Hopper was surprisingly calm about the change, in fact, he thought it was kinda cute, but El wasn't thinking about her hair anymore, she was thinking about what Mike said, he was so close to saying it, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised, that she loved him too. Admitting to it would be a whole new challenge, but for now, El was happy that he had almost slipped up, and she was even happier that she realised she felt the same.


End file.
